


Rusty Survival Skills

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks his skills are getting rusty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rusty Survival Skills

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Rusty Survival Skills  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean, Benny  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Dean thinks his skills are getting rusty.  
>  **A/N:** written for [SPN_BIGPRETZEL](http://spn_bigpretzel.livejournal.com)

Dean walked slowly down the path towards the lake. Months had passed since they’d escaped Purgatory; and not once had they seen a demon, leviathan or otherwise. It was all too perfect and Dean was beginning to worry. _What if his survival skills got rusty from lack of use?_

Suddenly a figure jumped out from behind the tree he’d just walked passed. “Boo!”

Without thinking, Dean swung. It only took him a minute to realize who it was. “What the hell, Benny?”

Benny grinned as he clutched his bleeding nose. “You don’t have to worry, Dean. You’re not getting rusty.”


End file.
